


Chibi Mcshep - 2010-01-24 - Fair Trade Coffee

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chibi, Fanart, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John makes coffee for Rodney. For Esteefee's "Fair Trade"-verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi Mcshep - 2010-01-24 - Fair Trade Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esteefee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/gifts).



> And then Esteefee wrote fic! *jumps in joy*
> 
> http://esteefee.livejournal.com/32972.html


End file.
